


Reunion

by revise_leviathan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, took me long enough to write this ship i've been drawing it all month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revise_leviathan/pseuds/revise_leviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a few years before Yuri and Serena are ready to face Academia again, but they've learnt a bit about it and themselves since then.</p>
<p>Response to the Arc-V 30 Day Challenge Day 16: Timeskip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Because clearly I need more of this ship--
> 
> Since Tabula Rasa I've actually gotten really attached to basically the opposite of how I played Yuri there; I haven't abandoned the 'quite possibly brainwashed' theory, but I'm kinda hoping that if he is then after he's not (or after development, however they play it) he comes off as just as much of a smug butt as he does already, just a bit nicer at heart.

They’d both sworn to each other they’d never set foot in Academia again. Too many memories, too much pain – and there was much more to be explored nowadays, without dimensional limits or gilded cages for either of them. So for a while, they stayed away, and amused themselves around worlds and places they’d never seen before, honing their skills, relearning how to fight like an entertainer and not like a soldier. Neither of them had anyone to go back to but each other, after all.

‘Never’ was a hell of a promise to keep, though.

Two years on, Serena found herself stepping off the back of Yuri’s serpentine Fusion Dragon followed by the card’s owner himself, looking just as unbearably smug as he might have done stepping out onto this ground years ago. His eyes were hard and wary, though, despite how he’d arranged his face around that, and the surveying sweep of the eyes he gave the place doubled as a check that they weren’t about to get attacked, that this wasn’t somehow some kind of trap again.

“Hn, the old _stomping grounds_. How do you _like_ the place?”

It was a concerned question disguised as a malicious one, because Yuri had never quite managed to throw of the entirety of what Academia had done to him, and Serena gave a humourless bark of laughter, shaking out her blue ponytail and kicking at the ground half-heartedly.

“Never saw much of the outside, did I? It looks like Academia.”

Yuri’s response was a satisfied smirk, one Serena had learnt to recognise as his usual imitation of a smile, and as he stowed away his duel disk he turned for a moment back to the ocean surrounding them. As the wind rustled through his pink and purple hair, breaking it up into ever smaller strands, he drew a deep, slow breath.

“ _Ah_ , well, if there was one thing I couldn’t _stand_ about the cities, it was the lack of fresh air…”

Abruptly, he turned back to her, and offered his hand. It was formal, yet lazy, in that way Yuri somehow always managed to achieve.

“Shall we?”

Serena raised an eyebrow, jokingly incredulous, but she took it anyway. He did have a certain strange politeness to him, as she’d found out over the years, even if it was buried under scorn and mockery. His fingers were gentle against hers as he tugged her further in, the suspicion draining from his lively pink eyes as they reached the courtyards just in time to catch chattering, laughing groups of students filtering back to class. Not something they ever would have seen in their day, but there was always a chance for a new start.

“Well, I _suppose_ they’re not turning each other into cards in public, but then who _knows_ what goes on behind closed— _ahn~!_ "

He broke off with an almost pleasured noise as Serena tugged one of his long bangs hard in reprimand, but that apparently didn’t put her off any; she was still frowning hard at him.

“Yuri. They don’t need to hear about that.”

He gave an odd, rolling hum as if considering her words, then he sighed, not making any move to make her let go.

“Sorry, my dear. Wouldn’t want them to end up like _me_ , would you?”

He smiled, and though it pretended to be mocking there was a strain to it that she knew only too well. Sighing herself, like a minder forced to put up with a bratty charge, she yanked him forward to hold him close with one arm around his waist, consoling the moment with a quick peck of the lips.

“I hate to say it, Yuri, but there’s only one you.”

A rare, genuine grin crossed his face, and he drew close, hands on her shoulders to whisper in her ear.

“You are a _unique_ creature yourself, Serena. I would bow to nothing less.”

She looked for a sign of taunting in his eyes, but there was none. Only calm respect, and somehow, it didn't surprise her anymore.


End file.
